Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series)
For other uses, see Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Ready, Steady, Wiggle! is the current generation of Wiggles' first TV Show. 2 series, each consisting of 52 episodes, originally aired on ABC in Australia, Four Kids in New Zealand, Sprout (later Universal Kids) in America, and Treehouse TV in Canada. Although many fans refer to these series as TV Series 7 and 8 of The Wiggles, they have never officially been called that, The Wiggles themselves instead consider it to be its own Series 1 and 2. The first series features music videos from the current generation's first three videos, Taking Off!, Furry Tales, Pumpkin Face, as well as new studio clips (also used for Wiggle Time TV's Wiggly Songtime! series) and live songs from an early performance of the Taking Off! Tour. Throughout the series, the original members would make cameo appearances as other characters. Series 2 also features songs from the same three videos as before, as well as Go Santa Go!, Apples & Bananas, Wiggle House, and their 2014 Australia Day Concert performance. Playing other characters this series were Lee Hawkins and Robert Rakete, who had previously guest starred in Wiggle House. Episodes Series 1 (2013) #Miss Polly Had a Dolly #Wake Up, Lachy! #Lachy Shrunk the Wiggles #The Wiggly Singing Symphony #Taba Naba #Wash Your Hands #Spring Has Come #Simon Goes Quackers! #Ooey, Ooey Allergies! #A Lot of Camelot! #Tasty Science #Toot Toot! #Yummy, Yummy! #Invisible Lachy #Let's Go Driving in the Big Red Car! #Excuse Meow! #Let's All Shake! #Beautiful Ballet #Who Am I? #A Hair Disaster! #Pirate Poetry #The Mango Walk #Emma's Missing Bow #We Like Fruit #Is That Lachy? #Hula Hoop Symphony #Clean Your Teeth! #Percussion Party #Marty Party #Is That Captain Feathersword? #Is That Wags? #Harry Hula #Musical Memory #Doctor Entertainment #Singing With Lachy #Quack, Quack! #Slow Motion Anthony #Lounge Room Symphony #Wiggly Yoga #A Musical Cake #The Glass Is Half Full! #Simon Says #Sign the ABC! #Joannie Works with One Hammer #Doctor Anglais #Is That Simon? #Professor Simon's Musical Challenge #Captain's Experiment #Doctor Treble Clef #Captain and the Tomatoes #What's That Sound? #A Juicy Story Series 2 (2014-2015) #Captain's Lost Hornpipe #Emma's Ballet #Apples & Bananas #Emma's Bike! #Dressing Up in Style #Lachy's Rhyme Time #Simon's Brush with Fame #How Low Can You Go? #Anthony Forgets #Do the Hawk! #Simon Can't Stop Yodelling #Cowboy Anthony #Simon's Sad Fruit Salad #Talking Cow #Sing Beaky Sing! #Little Sir Echo #Ahoy There, Lachy! #Emma's Reading Challenge #This Little Piggy #Beep! Beep! Buckle Up! #Anthony's Singing #King Simon #Wiggle Talk #Wiggle Picnic #Beaky Overeats #Zamel the Camel #Wags Has Lost His Wiggle #Miss Lucy Had a Ducky #A Mariachi Moment #Riding in the Big Red Car #The Laughing Doctor #Irish Dancing! #Emma, the Firefighter #Lachy's Orange Hair! #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Whats Your Favourite Nursery Rhyme? #Detective Lachy #Emma's Bad Hair Day #Lachy Can't Sing #Say the Dance, Do the Dance #Emma's Missing Bow #Captain's Magic Buttons #Simon the Opera Singer #Dorothy's Baking #Lachy's Bunny Caller #Food, Trains and Animals! #Princess Emma of Wiggle House #Anthony Has Overeaten! #Hip Hop With Emma #Lachy's Bird Poem #I'll Tell Me Ma! #Lachy's Pappadum Party Credits See here Version Differences The original versions of these episodes are 11-minutes in length, totaling 52 episodes per series. However, other versions exist where the 11-minute episodes are combined into a length just short of 22-minute episodes, totaling 26 episodes per series. In these versions, Episodes 1 and 2 become Episode 1 ("Miss Polly Had a Dolly & Wake Up, Lachy!"), Episodes 3 and 4 become Episode 2 ("Lachy Shrunk the Wiggles & The Wiggly Singing Symphony"), etc. When combined, the credits of the first episode, as well as the intro and theme song of the second, are cut. At the wrap-up of the first episode, Dorothy asks "What have we done so far?" rather than "What did we do today?", and says "So keep watching more..." or "We'll have more fun coming up on Ready, Steady, Wiggle!, and I'll see you all again soon" instead of "I'll see you next time on Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Bye!", before cutting to a commercial break (or transitioning next to the episode). No other edits are made to the episodes. These versions of both series currently air on Treehouse in Canada, and Series 2 currently airs on Universal Kids in America. There are 7-minute edits of the episodes Wake Up, Lachy! (re-titled as "Twinkle, Twinkle!") and Lachy Shrunk the Wiggles (re-titled as "Lachy Shrinks The Wiggles!") used on the Furry Tales and Pumpkin Face DVDs respectively. It is unknown if any more exist. Home Video Releases 6 of the first 7 episodes were released as bonus features on the DVDs for Furry Tales (ep. 3), Pumpkin Face (ep. 2), Go Santa Go! (ep. 1), Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (ep. 5), Apples & Bananas (ep. 6) and Wiggle House (ep. 7). As mentioned above, the first two of these DVDs contain edited down versions of these episodes with a running time of 7 minutes, while the rest are all presented in their original 11-minute versions. The episodes The Wiggly Singing Symphony and Emma's Bike! appeared on the ABC Kids compilations ABC For Kids Playtime Collection (Full Episodes)|Playtime! and Aussie Favourites. From 2014 to 2016, 5 DVD compilations were released containing 12 episodes each. Wake Up, Lachy! and Emma's Bowtiful Day! feature episodes from Series 1, while Anthony's Fruity Feast!, Simon Says! and Fun Fun Fun! contain episodes from Series 2. The first four of these were released together in a box set called Fab Four Faves. All episodes are presented in their original 11-minute versions on these DVDs. The same 5 compilations of episodes are available on iTunes in Australia and the United Kingdom. An exclusive compilation titled "One, Two, Three, Four" featuring 4 episodes from Series 2 is also available, in Australia only. It includes the episodes This Little Piggy, Zamel the Camel, Emma, the Firefighter, and Lachy Can't Sing. In the United States and Canada, there are 10 volumes of episodes available for purchase on iTunes. Here they are presented in their 22-minute versions, with 5 episodes (10 segments) per volume. Volumes 1-5 consists of Season 1 episodes, while Volumes 6-10 are made up of Season 2 episodes. At a total of 50 episodes (100 segments), the 26th episodes from each season are missing ("What's That Sound? & A Juicy Story" and "I'll Tell Me Ma! & Lachy's Pappadum Party"). Both complete series in the original 11-minute format are currently available for streaming on Netflix in Australia, New Zealand, the United Kingdom and Canada, and on Hulu in the United States. Trivia *The Trivia questions from The Wiggles' first TV Series are brought back. *The community service announcement segments from Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! are brought back. *In series 1, the Wigglehouse living room walls are yellow, the only time in any current generation video or series they are like this. In all its appearances in recent videos and series 2, they've been white. *As a running gag, Anthony is called "old" throughout the series, as he is the oldest of the current group. In the episode "Marty Party", The Non-realistic Wiggles jokingly said that he was born in 1923. *Series 1 marks the first time a series debuted in America on Universal Kids, and in Canada on Treehouse TV (both networks previously only aired reruns of ended series). *Series 2 debuted in New Zealand and Canada in 2014, before beginning airing in Australia in 2015. *Anthony's children Lucia Field, Maria Field and Antonio Field make various appearances in both series. *Neither series is available in their entirety on iTunes in Australia, though they are available for streaming on Hulu in America. *In the New Zealand airings and DVD releases, the Let's All Go To The Wiggles Show sequence have slightly different footage that takes place at The S.S Feathersword instead of the exterior of Wigglehouse. *In the Dorothy the Dinosaur Interviews segment intro, you can see Dorothy's house from the first season of the Dorothy the Dinosaur TV series, and you can also hear the 1998 version of D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur). Promo Pictures Series 1 Readysteadywigglepromopicture5.jpg|Ready Steady Wiggle Alternate logo PaulandDorothyinTVSeries7.jpg|Paul and Dorothy TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries7PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword WigglyLoungeRoomBackdrop.jpg|Backdrop of the Wiggly Lounge Room WigglyKitchenBackdrop.jpg|Backdrop of the Wiggly Kitchen Anthony'sAlphabet-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Anthony's Alphabet" Ready,Steady,Wiggle!(Song)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Theme Song" Ready,Steady,Wiggle!TVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|Lachy ballet dancing CaptainFeatherswordin2013.jpg|Captain Feathersword r1166405_14769221.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture 13738136_822622014541431_3734335437709030829_o.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in a promo picture Slide3.jpg|The Wiggles,Henry and Captain in a promo picture Series 2 Ready,Steady,Wiggle!TVSeries2PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles Simon,CaptainFeathersword,andZameltheCamelinSimon'sRoom.jpg|Simon, Captain Feathersword and Zamel the Camel RockingOutwithLou.jpg|Rocking Out with Lou DorothytheDinosaurInterviews-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy, Chloe and Cooper DorothytheDinosaurInterviews-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy and the boys DorothytheDinosaurInterviews-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and the boys Ready,Steady,Wiggle!TVSeries2PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon, Captain and Zamel Ready,Steady,Wiggle!TVSeries2PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma on her scooter LachyinPurpleArmchair2014.jpg|Lachy sleeping in his armchair DorothytheDinosaurInterviews-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Dorothy the Dinosaur Interviews" Ready,Steady,Wiggle!TVSeries2PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon and Zamel Slide 1.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture Category:2013 Category:New Wiggles Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Murray Cook Cameos Category:Anthony Fied Cameos Category:Greg Page Cameos Category:2015 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2014 Category:Anthony Field Cameos